megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Sugimura
|englishva= Phillip Reich }} Sugimura is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Minor Character **Persona 5 The Animation: Minor Character *Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight: Cameo Design Sugimura wears a white business suit, violet undershirt, black tie and has brown hair and eyes. Personality Sugimura is shown to be a very jealous man when Haru did not answer his calls for her, he assumed that she was with another man. In fact, he is one of the few cases where his cognitive copy doesn't have much differences in personality compared to his real self. His relationship with her is abusive and controlling, having no true affection for Haru besides seeing her as a object he can play with for his pleasure. He also acts very hostile towards pets, as he shows no mercy to Morgana who attacked his leg in his normal cat form when he was harassing Haru by kicking him to a wall. Despite this, he has absolutely no standing when Okumura died, as his allowance is the sole thing that backs him up as Haru's Fiance. Without Okumura's backing, he has no choice other than to leave Haru alone. Profile ''Persona 5 Sugimura is the fiance of Haru Okumura. Like Haru, he is also extremely wealthy and comes from a rich and influential political family. He apparently wears an expensive business suit everywhere he goes to show off his affluence. Due to his family's immense political power, Kunikazu Okumura believes that the arranged marriage of him with Haru will let him politically compete with Masayoshi Shido as president, ignorant to the fact that he only treats Haru as a sexual plaything. Haru is aware of this, although Okumura could care less due to being blinded by political gain. He first appears in Shibuya to look for Haru in one night after she has just retreated from Mementos with Morgana. He rudely grabs Haru's arm, attempting to force her into sex, rationalizing that it is acceptable since they are engaged. Morgana attempts to save her, only to be kicked against a nearby wall. When the rest of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts approach to defend Haru and Morgana, he swears to take revenge on all of them later. When the party re-visits the biometric corridor in Okumura's Palace, they encounter a cognitive Sugimura standing next to Shadow Okumura. His fake self admits that he no longer wants Haru as his wife, and Okumura, well aware of the true color of his son-in-law-to-be, declares to Sugimura that he could have Haru as his lover or plaything rather than his wife, so long as Sugimura holds up his end of the deal. This revelation angers Haru and leads to awakening of her Persona. The cognition transforms into a large Corporobo and attacks, only to be defeated by the Phantom Thieves. In the bad ending triggered by failing to meet the Okumura Palace deadline, Haru is forced to marry Sugimura while the protagonist is arrested by the police after a mysterious tip reveals that he is a Phantom Thief. This scenario is a false recollection made by the protagonist during Sae Niijima's interrogation, due to his mind being addled by drugs forcibly administered to him by the police. Sae proceeds to leave the room to give the protagonist time to recover, at which point an assassin takes the opportunity to kill him. When the news announces the apprehension of the protagonist, Sugimura is seen riding with Haru in a sedan. He comments that Kunikazu's death is avenged and mocks the thieves for being unable to change anything. He then tries to seduce Haru, only to be interrupted when Haru sees the protagonist on the news. During Haru's Confidant subplot, he makes a brief appearance to claim that Kunikazu made a written contract with him that ensures Haru will marry him. As later revealed by the acting president of Okumura Foods, it is a lie fabricated by board members who prefer Sugimura rather than Haru as their puppet. As of Kunikazu's death, Haru's marriage is null and void, and he quietly falls out of her life. Strategy The battle with cognitive Sugimura is mainly to demonstrate Haru's battle prowess. Use Psychokinesis attacks to get extra turns on him, and pass off to anyone with Fire or Wind attacks to down his Corporobo WKR minions. Stats Sugimura is assisted by two Corporobo MDL-WKR. They can use Recarmdra and sacrifice all but 1 of their HP to heal him. Battle Quotes *"Thieves who steal from others need to be severely punished." *"Haru! Be a good girl! Come be my toy!" *"Why!? How could I be defeated... by such inferior brats...!?" *"A high school fiance, what a turn on!" Gallery Trivia *Sugimura's name never appears in his own text box, and the Persona 5 Official Design Works calls him "Haru's Fiance." His actual name is only revealed in a later side scene. Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters